


[vidlet] Master and Servant

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [6]
Category: Secretary (2002)
Genre: F/M, Spanking, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gets something out of her job that the rest of her life doesn't give her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vidlet] Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apatheia_Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apatheia_Jane/gifts).



> Depeche Mode, "Master and Servant."
> 
> Created for ghost-lingering's “[Silent Fandoms](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html),” Festivids 2014. More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.

**Lyrics:**

Domination's the name of the game  
In bed or in life  
They're both just the same  
Except in one you're fulfilled  
At the end of the day

Let's play master and servant  
Let's play master and servant

 


End file.
